Surprise
by JTF2
Summary: Sam noticed that JUles had been acting wierd latley and goes to check up on her. what he finds surprises him... JAMMY and dont ask me about teh genre, i have no idea : mabey multi chap fic, but that depends on the reviews i get!


Sam had noticed that Jules had been acting weird lately. She seemed much more stressed and had been leaving work early and coming later than usual. On Thursday he decided to stop by after work to see what was going on. Parking in her driveway he knocked on the door, when she opened it he was surprised at what he saw. Jules had the phone on her shoulder, taking into it, a spatchula in her hand, and the biggest of all, a little girl on her hip. The second she realized it was him she said into the phone

'Call you back'

They stood there in silence for a second, and then he said

'Do you have a daughter?'

She smiled and said

'Come in'

They were seated around the table, the little girl almost asleep in Jules' arms, when she said

'No, I do not have a daughter, she is my niece, but I guess I am her mother now'

Sam just looked at her, dumbfounded. He had no idea what to say; although it explained everything no words came to mind

'Let me explain. My idiot brother had an affair and got her pregnant. She overdosed on drugs and left these two to him. He went to jail for illegal weapon smuggling and because I was declared legal guardian without my knowing I have her and her sister'

Still no words. Jules looked tired and stressed, so he said

'Let me take her while you finish cooking. What's her name?'

She smiled as she handed the little girl over

'Thank you Sam, you are a life saver. This is Maddie and her sister is Lauren. What's weird is Maddie had brown hair and brown eyes, and her sister has blonde hair and blue eyes, yet they are identical twins. I have no idea how that works but it is interesting'

She said stirring whatever was on the stove. Sam looked down at the little one in sleeping in his arms and felt at peace. He knew the insanity in Jules life was just times by two and he was determined to help.

'Does the Sarge know?'

She nodded

'Ya, he was the one that go the call. Only he and Kira know, she kinda figured it out on her own though. I don't know whether or not to tell the team though, I know they will go into overdrive trying to protect me, probably hire armed guards to escort me to the car knowing them. The bright side of all this is I get my brothers truck, it is in the garage right now, but it is awesome'

He wasn't really paying attention, he just count not get it out of his head how much Maddie looked like Jules, for all he knew this could be her daughter in his arms.

'How old are they?'

Completely changing the subject

'Just turned one, three days ago I think'

She said coming over. Taking Maddie from him she said

'You can come with me; I am just going to put her down'

He followed without a word. He thought Jules would make a fantastic mother, he had always known it, she just needed more confidence in herself. She led him upstairs to a room at the end of the hall. The door was open a little and when she pushed it open he realized this was the one they painted together. Santorini Sky if he remembered correctly. There were two cribs set up and toys all over the floor. She set Maddie down in the crib closest to him and checked on the other one. He came behind her as quietly as he could; when he looked in he saw two small blue eyes looking back at him. She picked her up and they left the room. Back in the kitchen she said

'I don't really know what to think yet, I mean I know I will have to eventually give them back to him, but… I don't know yet Sam. Everything has changed so much lately and my life is in chaos'

He could tell she was getting chocked up. She leaned against the counter and he took this as the perfect moment. Lauren was in the highchair, so he came over and placed his hands on either side of her, trapping her so she could not move. They made eye contact, and he leaned in. His lips on hers felt amazing, and his hands found their way to her hips. When his lungs were screaming for oxygen he pulled back, breathless. She took advantage of their closeness and rested her head on his chest.

'Sam, I don't know if I can do this!'

He hugged her close and said

'Don't worry Jules, I'm here for you, and I always will be if you want me to'

She looked up at him, teary eyed, and said

'Thank you Sam, that means a lot'


End file.
